Hero
Hero is an amazing hero with the enhanced powers of animals from Earth. Background Brad Bryce was born to the wealthy Michael and Penelope Bryce. At the age of 3 he was diagnosed with Bionaimia, a super cancer that infected the entire body. His parents desperately asked for help from the BITAS Program, who inserted animal DNA in their soldiers. The BITAS Program inserted the DNA of every on Earth, plus a serum that boosts physical performance. It cured him and more. One night, his parents were killed in the crosshairs of gang violence. Brad inherited the fortune and was raised by his butler, Frederick. 12 years later, the side effects of the DNA were showing. Brad gained the enhanced abilities of the animals he merged with. Donning the name, "Hero" Brad used his powers for good and the justice of others. During his time being a superhero, he faced ex-soldier, BITAS abomination Sai. With the exact same powers and more experience, Sai easily overwhelmed Hero. After training, Hero returned to fight Sai again. While he did stand a better chance, Sai was still too powerful. It was then that the BITAS Program informed Hero about a powerful weapon hidden in the city, the BITAS sword, a sword powered by the user's BITAS energy. With his new found weapon, Hero destroyed Sai. Said would return several times to defeat Hero. A while later, Hero encounters a young female BITAS, who was sent to kill him. With the DNA of a tiger, she went with the name Katrina. He befriended her and adopted her as his sister. After some time, a version of Hero came from the distant future. He taught Hero how his power worked. It was later revealed that the future Hero was actually evil after learning how to use his powers correctly. Hero began to fight his future self, now referred to as Villain. It was obvious that Villain was too much for Hero. Then, the BITAS Program informed Hero of another weapon, the Syxen. Fueled by the energy of other BITAS suppliers. With that he defeated Villain and sent him back to his time. Sai returned with the assistance of Villain in order to defeat Hero. They terrorized the city and tormented the citizens. Once Hero arrived they ambushed him, almost killing him. But he cleverly escaped. After some time, Sai and Villain threatened to destroy New Earth if Hero didn't fight them. Once again, the BITAS Program provided Hero with an assistance. They gave him the Best Stone, a capsule that traps BITASes. With it he trapped Sai and Villain for eternity. Hero was approached by Vextro, a God that wanted him to fight against the God of Destruction. Armed with the Dagger of Light, Hero fought the God of Destruction, Zinth. Hero terminated all of Zinth's demoms and ultimately him with the Dagger. For reward, Hero was allowed to keep it. Powers and Abilities Because of the animal DNA, Hero has several powers of the animal kingdom. And with the serum added, it boosts it 5 times. Also, because of the shield that cancels out BITAS energy, the higher Hero is away from New Earth's surface, the stronger his powers are. *Flight- With the DNA of several birds, Hero has the ability to fly *Super Strength- Hero can lift millions of tons *Super Speed- Hero can run, move, and fly in supersonic speeds. *Super Durability- With the DNA of a tardigrade, Hero can withstand extreme temperatures, pressure, radiation, and even the vacuum of space easily. *Super Senses- Hero's senses are trillions of times better than a normal humans *Super Intelligence- Hero has an intelligence greater than a supercomputer. With an IQ over 2000, Hero is considered the most intelligent person on New Earth. With his super intelligence he can form psychic blocks, which can stop brainwashing, mind control, mind reading, and hypnosis. *Shapeshifting- Hero has the ability to morph into other people or object *Invisibility- Hero can make himself invisible. *Regeneration- Hero can regenerate limbs, organs and his entire body if there is a living cell somewhere. *Cloning- Hero can make clones of himself with equal power from detached limbs *Bodily Manipulation- Hero can turn his body into any material he's come in contact with. *Liquid- Hero can become a living liquidity lifeform *Shell- Hero's body is covered in a shell dozens of times stronger than steel. *Electrokinesis- Hero is able to withstand, absorb, generate, and project electricity *Quills- Like porcupine, Hero can make razor sharp quills that can pierce metal *Claws- Hero has razor sharp claws *Webbing- Hero can naturally make strong webs like spiders *Wall Crawling- Hero can climb walls *Venom- Hero has venom that can paralyze and even kill *Spray- Hero can spray sickening liquids like a skunk *Mimic- Hero can mimic voices of other people. *Healing Factor- Hero can instantly heal *Other- Hero can walk on water, breath underwater and in space, expand, shrink, smell pheromones, absorb energy, stretch, turn into a baby. Weapons and Arsenal *BITAS Sword- The BITAS Sword is a weapon created by the BITAS Program. It is powered by Hero's BITAS energy. It is powerful enough to destroy a planet. Like Hero's powers, the strength of the Sword increases with the altitude. *Syxen- A powerful weapon Hero used to defeat Villain. It is just as powerful as the BITAS Sword. It used to be powered by other BITAS energy suppliers, but is now powered by the B-Stone. *B-Stone- The B-Stone is a container for BITASes. The B-Stone can contain BITASes physically, but not their energy. When Hero trapped Sai and Villain, he used their energy to power the Syxen. Built originally to trapped him if he turned evil, Hero modified it so it can contain any BITAS except him. *Dagger of Light- The Dagger is a magical weapon. It is powered by taking the opponent's sins and turning it into pure energy. The Dagger can destroy demons, evil spirits, evil deities, and people with dark souls. Weaknesses Hero can be affected by bug sprays and other chemicals that messes with his animal DNA. Also if injected with the Anti-BITAS Serum, he will lose his powers for a few minutes. Feats *Beat military abomination Sai 5 times, his evil, future self 3 times and the God of Destruction. *Absorbed enough energy to destroy the galaxy. *Ended two intergalactic wars singlehandedly *Time traveled after ending the second galactic war. *Fought in every American war. *Can beat his own clones in a fight *Considered the strongest BITAS and strongest fighter on his planet.